justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-27537247-20160620144554
I'm gonna give my feedback on all songs revealed so far (In alphabetical order) Cheap Thrills: I didn't expect this song to be in Just Dance. I expected that they would do Chandelier first, which would have been my preference. I do, however, like the song now that I'm listening to it. It fits Just Dance pretty well. The only thing I question is how well the visuals fit the song. The stylized urban setting and the coach that bears resemblance to the I Love It coach from JD2015 makes me think they should have switched visuals with Worth It. Daddy: This was one of the songs I predicted to be in the game. I was excited to see it was going to make an appearance, and the big headed kid in the middle backed up by a dozen identical females fit the song rather well, but the visuals are a bit underwhelming. The head of the kid was CGIed pretty roughly, and the routine could have benefitted from some camera movement to make it feel more active. As is, I see it as pretty stale, but I have a feeling that I'll look past that to enjoy dancing to it regardless. The dance moves themselves were on point. Don't Stop Me Now: This is another song I predicted for the game (For the record, I predicted a full song list; don't be surprised if there's more overlap in the future), and this is probably the best looking routine out of the ones that I've seen. I've been hoping for either this or Bohemian Rhapsody, but regardless, Just Dance needed more Queen, and they delivered. The routine is glorious, visually beautiful, and suits this energetic song perfectly. I'm looking forward to seeing what the whole thing looks like (I didn't attend E3, so don't spoil it for me). El Tiki: This is no surprise, but this one has to be my least favorite. I get that Just Dance insists on including Latino songs in Just Dance for the sake of ethnic diversity and I'm never gonna hold it against them, but that doesn't change the fact that I just don't like Latino songs. The only exception so far was Bailando in Just Dance 2015. I'll give this a try when the game comes out, like all the other songs, but my expectations are low. This one doesn't seem like it will be much of an exception. Lean On: I also predicted this one, but that's not much of an achievement. Everybody wanted this and Worth It in Just Dance. Out of the two, this one was the most well done. No surprise it's a crew dance routine; the way I see it, that's the only way to go for the main routine of a song like this. The moves complement the song perfectly, and they look incredibly fun. As far as the visuals, it looks like an acid trip, which in my opinion is a good thing for a Just Dance routine; realistic is boring, and it wouldn't have done this song any justice. Personally, I prefer the middle-left dancer; he looks the coolest. Popipo: I really should have seen this coming; Ievan Polkka was reasonably successful in Just Dance 2016, and this opens the flood gates for more J-Pop songs to come. I've got no problem with vocaloid tracks, but I also wouldn't have a problem with introducing a new vocaloid, like Luka or Rin. As far as the routine itself, it seems like it has more personality than Ievan Polkka did, but all the vegetables are starting to make me feel sick. Now I'm gonna ask for some help here: I can't find a full version of the original song, so if you could link me a version I can use as a reference, that would be much appreciated. Radical: Uh.... This is new. I've never heard this song in my life, and I'm honestly pretty intrigued. I haven't seen Just Dance use a dubstep song in Just Dance since Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountains) from Just Dance 4. The coach looks pretty cool, and the dance seems to be a take on the style of dancing you would see at a concert where this song is being played. However, it could have benefited more with some back-up dancers behind the main coach to make the song feel more alive. Aside from that, there's really not much I could say about this. September: To start off, I'm relieved that this isn't the Green Day song. That would have been a terrible choice. This song reminds me of the time when September wasn't such a cloudy month of the year, when it didn't serve as a reminder to the fallen and was just a celebratory month. That aside, it goes without saying that this routine can easily be compared to Let's Groove from Just Dance 2016; they were both revealed at their respective E3s, they're both by Earth, Wind, and Fire covered by Equinox Stars, they're both trio disco routines, and the turn-taking gold moves all make you wonder if Just Dance is starting to lose it's creative edge. I do love the visuals; the variety in color make it feel like autumn, and the shininess and reflection of everything truly make this feel like the 80s again (even though this is a 90s song). Sorry: Another song I predicted, and one of the more obvious choices for the game. The dance fits the song really well, and as an artist I can really appreciate the expressionist style art in the background. Like everybody else, I was expecting a few female dancers doing the original routine of the music video, but we can always save that for an alternate. Besides, I can really get behind the dabs that this dancer pulls off, and you could never stop me from dabbing. ...Is it too late now to say sorry? What Is Love: Finally. Just Dance finally includes this song after 8 installments. This has been begging for its own routine since the beginning. I don't even mind that it's been covered; it still sounds like the original. I love the silly design of the coach and the dance moves he performs, as well as the back-up dancers appearing throughout the song. It also takes the visuals of Love You Like A Love Song from Just Dance 4 and improves on them in every way. I hope to see more routines like this in the future; ones that don't take themselves too seriously and you can just have fun dancing to without worrying about your score. Worth It: I didn't really want this song in the game, but based off its popularity, I still expected it nontheless. I'm mildly surprised that the style isn't jazzy like everyone expected to be. Instead, they almost went for a kind of Wonder Woman feel. But again, I'm not sure how well that suits the song; they would have been better off swapping styles with Cheap Thrills (Especially given the uncanny resemblance between the statues in the background and the little girl from Sia's music videos). The dances themselves are also rather underwhelming and could have had more effort put into them.